


Snowed Under

by Sevka (TheFaultInOurHeads)



Series: Of Snowflakes and Avalanches [2]
Category: Snow Cake (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hospitals, Snapshots, Vivienne is Alive, waking up from a coma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFaultInOurHeads/pseuds/Sevka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivienne wakes up from her coma. Sequel to As The Ice Melts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed Under

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted there to be Snow Cake fanfic. I also wanted Vivienne to not die, and Alex to not drive off into an uncertain future. This is my attempt to keep together what belongs together. More snapshots are on the way, and I always appreciate feedback!

Vivienne wakes up very slowly. It feels, she absently notes, like being underwater and slowly drifting to the surface, or like being buried beneath a million cotton balls, seeing light filter through the small gaps but being unable to reach it for a very, very long time. She vaguely thinks that this feeling will come to haunt her in her dreams. 

A few more minutes go by. Right when Vivienne thinks she must surely be properly awake now, as awake as one can be if one just strained to climb out of a fluffy cotton grave, it registers that something must also be very, very wrong. She tries to open her eyes, but the smallest sliver of light instantly makes her head pound and she quickly closes them again. Everything feels sluggish, as if moving a muscle were the hardest thing in the world, and her senses are overpowered by an awful smell of sterility. She can hear beeps and humming noises, but they seem to echo from very far away.

 _Hospital_ , her brain supplies, _or maybe hell. Not really an improvement from that sad little roadside diner. And how on earth did I get here?_

Something must happen in that moment, because within the blink of an eye – _that might’ve been it_ \- a slew of people is upon her. For a split second, Vivienne wants nothing more than to go back to sleep, to sink back into the cotton and leave the noises and her aching body far behind. Then, out of nowhere, something shifts and she remembers her mother, and suddenly, overwhelmingly, being awake is the most important thing in the world.


End file.
